Titleless
by Huon
Summary: A glory-driven Tauren goes to war against the Alliance but returns with a realization of the Horde's moral standard. He decides the unthinkable. Reading & Reviewing would be most welcome and appreciated.
1. Release 1

Huon

WarCraft

_Titleless_

Release I

My village sits in southern Mulgore, surrounded by its rolling hills on a small but sufficient plateau. This village is my kin, the Vain tribe. My father is the chief; the mighty Vainstrome. Riding tradition, he named me Vainnos.

We are shamans, pacifists, using our powers to restore and retain life in the beautiful world that we live in. We grow the best crop in Mulgore, and I guarantee that the oldest of tauren live in our village. Moons ago, the elder Vain members were great heroes against the centaurs.

Our circumstances did not change much when the mighty Bluff decided to join the Horde. The orcs became our greatest ally and helped us put to rest the great struggle with the horse-man. That used to be the crude way of acknowledging our enemy.

The conflict never came to a true end though. Small centaur remnants survived Thrall's allegiant wrath, fleeing to the oases in the Barrens. As time passed their kind spread to the surrounding areas. The horse-man even re-spoiled the great plains of Mulgore. Our village had not known of this atrocity until I had become of age.

I inherited a double-portion of my father's childish love for battle. He told me tales of glorified victories against the centaur. He and his tribe were protectors of Mulgore and to the tauren kind. Their fame, however, is little; they are only known by many of the other smaller tribes. His valor and skill are in me. I dreamed of battle my whole childhood. My dream came to me in the early days of my adulthood.

I woke up to a new week, a day of the village hunt. We rose at the early sunrise with a brisk chilled wind. My tent rippled with the passing weather. I dressed myself in the simple garb a shaman needed: a leather vest and dark cloth pants, along with my waist bag. I exited my room to the larger living area of my family's tent to find both my mother and the chief leaving for the village center. I followed them out.

We reached the village center where the hunting parties gathered. My father turned to me,

" I see the anticipation in your eyes."

"I have dreamt of this day. I am excited," I replied. My father smiled, and then addressed the hunters.

"Good morning, tauren of Vain!" The assembly turned to the chief. "Today, we hunt for our village as we usually do. Unusually, we have a new hunter. He is my son, Vainnos. Today he will test his skill and a rising shaman of Vain. His challenge," the chief paused, "is to defeat his first kodo." There was a cheer from the crowd. "May his mind be clear and his knife swift. Now, to hunt!" the chief commanded. The still assembly roared as movement ensued once more. The hunting packs quickly dispersed into the wilderness. The chief and my mother left me in the village to my rite of passage.

I had seen the kodo in many places and for many moons. Though I had never killed one, I knew how to. The question was, 'what kind?'. There were the peaceful roaming herd of Mulgore or the volatile lightning kodo near the roads of Camp Taurajo. I was never fond of the lightning kudos; when I was young, a baby kodo shocked me as I walked by, heading to the Crossroads. I decided to hunt the Barrens.


	2. Release 2

Release II

With my gear packed I set off for the hunt. I stepped off the village plateau with the freedom of the world in my grasp.

I traveled north to Bloodhoof Camp. There I rested and ate a light snack of dried berries. After, I returned to the trail, east into the Barrens. The hour walk in the increasing heat became weary. Camp Taurajo was a tempting stop but I carried on with my search for the kudos. I summated the trail and saw Taurajo in the distance. To my surprise, not a kodo was to be seen as they usually would. A thought came to mind.

_Maybe my father knew I would choose the lightning kodo. He must have wanted to give me this heightened challenge._

As I thought of the instance, a small commotion caught my eye off in Taurajo. A few tauren were yelling at one another as more gathered around. My interest pricked at me until I began to run towards the camp.

I kept a firm watch at what was happening; minutes passed. Then I saw something shocking. A tauren jumped on a creature which in turn began to fly. Then an arrow from behind the camp was shot and struck the creature, felling it to it's and the tauren's death. I reached an earshot distance it time to hear, "You'll pay for this, horse-man!" There was a whip-crack and a thud. I ran up to the group of tauren, amazed at what lay on the road.

Kodo by the dozen were being hauled down the Golden Road by centaurs.

"What's happening here?"I asked to the group of tauren.

"You must not be from around here," a dark haired tauren said, "it's Pherog, a centaur clan leader." The tauren looked at the train of kodo. "This isn't his first brash act." A centaur passed the crowd and sneered. "One of his men shot down our messenger; our messenger that would notify Thunder Bluff," the tauren continued, "We won't be able to get there in time."

"What does this Pherog want with the kodo?" I inquired.

"He is herding them. I believe," he stopped and glanced at his surroundings, "rumors have been in circulation that the centaurs are considering joining the Alliance."

"Haven't the clans been separated since the orcs helped us defeat them?" I interrupted. The tauren pulled me inside the inn and sat down. It was an open inn, the usual fashion of the tauren inn. I could see the kodo herd continuing south.

"There is a large centaur population south of here, one greater than the oases put together. Pherog is a charismatic centaur making him a influential leader. He has already united three clans here in the Barrens." I continued to listen to the news that would even shock my village. "Now we believe he moves to unite the centaur in the south." The tauren stopped and drank his cup of water empty. I thought of his surmise.

"How do you explain the kodo then?"

"The centaurs in the south have always coveted the lightning hide. The leather will be a gift from Pherog."

"Then the rest of the kodo to feed the army," I said slowly in realization.

"Not only will it feed his army, but it will take our food and game. The kodo meat and leather are the tauren's prime source of food and trade. They are trying to anger us to make us stupid," he explained.

"And the Alliance? Do you think they will join them?" I questioned.

"Two things make me believe they will. First, the rumors are endless. Every scout that comes in will speak of the growing centaur clans. Second, I have seen the men with the Alliance standard with the centaur, though these instances are rare." I sat thinking, watching the kodo train walk on. I did not want to kill one anymore. All of a sudden, our family in nature would completely vanish in one sweep. I could not let this happen.

"Who are you?" I finally asked the nameless tauren.

"My name is Tebon. I am a hunter and skin tradesman in these parts. Who are you?" he asked back sternly.

"I am Vainnos from the Vain tribe. Vainstrome is my father as well as the chief, if you do not know. We are a simple tribe; we live off the land and keep to ourselves. We are shaman." I answered.

"Are you the same Vain tribe who were great heroes against the centaurs long ago?"

"It is so," I replied with pride, "However, the remaining survivors from that time no longer fight. We have lived in peace since then."

"But you are young," Tebon said, "and you surely have their skill and power in you. Are you not restless?" I analyzed the question in my life. My powers as a shaman had been growing rapidly; as well as my want for battle. I did not answer. Tebon changed the subject,

"The centaur pillaged Taurajo on their way through, taking all of our valuables in a wagon at the front of the herd. If we leave quickly enough we could catch up and try to free the kodo. They took all my hunting gear as well," Tebon sighed, "I do love that bow."

"Let's go get it then."


	3. Release 3

Release 3

Tebon led me east of the kodo train which had now fully passed Camp Taurajo. The sun was now high in noon in blistering heat. We traveled parallel to the train as fast as we could. Along the way, we encountered the vast pit of scorpion grounds; an endless sea of mound and stinger lay before us.

"Here's where your first test is. If we stray from this course, we will be seen, which we do not want." Tebon said quietly. I Forgot which totems I had brought so I opened my bag. I had brought a water, fire, and air totems.

"Are the scorpions light creatures?" I asked.

"Not at all, their shells can be as hard as rock," Tebon answered.

My knowledge of the totems was extensive to the point of making a great garden, or preserving newly harvested crop. Never did we use the totems for anything offensive such as this situation directed to. My fire totem would do no good to creatures like stone, and air would blow right over them.

I asked, "The sand on the pit floor, is it soft?" I had never been this deep in the Barrens before.

"Well, from my time hunting in this place, the ground is rough and is cracked. Though under the rough, the sand is not as dry. The mounds are sturdy but are made of the soft sand," Tebon explained. With this information, I knew what to do. Mud isn't always a gardeners worst nightmares.

I threw my totem into the center of the pit, casting a fountain spell as it landed. It immediately became a gushing source of water, leaving the scorpions to thick in the mud. I ran to the totem with Tebon. I retrieved the fountain as the magic in it gave out. We continued to run in the mud until we reached the other side, wet with dirt.

We walked on alongside the kodo train. We were halfway beside the train when it stopped by a kodo breeding ground.

"Looks like they are picking up some more hide."

"Let's set up a trap, further up the road. Follow me." I stated in a commanding voice and Tebon followed. I had always respected my father for being the tribe leader. I believe I had his leadership coming out of me.

I led Tebon secretly to the wagon of Taurajo's pillaged goods where Tebon re-obtained his gear. We left the train and went down the road and stopped at an abandoned outpost on the left side of the road. It was burt to the ground but would serve as an unlikely ambush point. Tebon laid a few snare traps for the kodo to spring. I laid my fire totem down on the road before the outpost. We waited.

Two extremely hot hours ended with a movement north on the road made by the kodo train. It slowly trudged its way to our position. The head of the train passed us slowly.

The anxiety of a possibly fatal instance combined with the blaring sun made the sweat like rain upon my head.

The train was now fifty paces (as the tired kodo walks) ahead of our ambush.

"Spring the first trap." I said. There was a loud snap and a boom of a roar-moan from the unfortunate kodo. The centaurs galloped toa stop and inspected the situation.

"Now for the other two," Tebon continued, setting off the second and third snares. Two more loud snaps and moans crackled into audibility. The centaurs were in an anxious state, frustrated with the tight grip of the snared on the precious kodo hide. I, now sharing the last diversion, released my spell on my totem. The totem burst into flames as it sat under the dry wooden carriages at the boot of the train. They quickly picked up the flame.

"We are under attack!" a lieutenant centaur shouted, just realizing the blaze. "We can't lose anything in that carriage! Put that fire out!" As the centaurs scuttled to the back of the train, Tebon and I ran to the front.

"Tebon, get the wagon. I'll free the kodos," I said, running to the chained animals. To my amusement, they only were chained by the neck. I looked to Tebon. "How's the wagon?"

"The chains are too strong from my weapons."

"Here, switch with me." We ran past each other. As he passed me, he looked a bit puzzled.

I heard a soft chuckle, "the horse-men were never too smart." I laughed with him.

I inspected the chain attached to the wagon quickly. It was hot from the weather. I knew fire would melt the metal, but my totem was in use. I had always used the totem for my fire needs; I knew though, elemental casting was very possible. This was my second test. I concentrated on the flame.

The flame I needed came to me as the centaurs got the carriage under control. The chain melted and the wagon came free with a loud thud as it fell to the ground. That might have been my fatal mistake, giving my position away to the next centaur attack. I looked up to see a free kodo, bewildered at their new location. I heard a yell beyond the kodo and went through the maze of lightning beasts. I found Tebon battling the centaurs, who were surrounding the carriage. I joined in the fray with flashed of flame from my emanating hands. More horse-men came around the back of the carriage.

One of the centaur from around the carriage held a staff and began casting lightning at the hunter and I. One bolt came close to our location and its brightness blinded me. When my eyes recovered I looked for Tebon and if he was hurt. I saw Tebon still firing arrows when I was hit by one of the bolts. It knocked me to the ground but nothing was in pain. I stood and could feel the lightning's energy in me like a newly mastered skill. The centaur shot another bolt at me. My heritage then took charge and told me to catch the bolt and throw it back. So I did. The centaur stood dumbfounded at his own magic retuning to him. He fell and the others became worried. Tebon charged with his two small axes in hand, making the others flee up the Golden Road, back to their master.


	4. Release 4

Release IV

"I believe this will be your test," I said to Tebon, looking at the vast show of kodo, many whom were far away from home.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Tebon was standing next to the wagon, looking through its items.

"We need to get the kodo back to their rightful habitat," I insisted, "you're the hunter; you should know how to tame a wild beast." He glanced over at me and then to the kodo.

"Like you are not from around here, you must not have any true hunters in your village," he said, slightly offending my pride. "The kodo," he continued, "are untamable. Hunters for centuries have tried to fully tame the kodo but have never succeeded; they wouldn't make a good hunting companion anyway. The best anyone has done to a kodo is made one a mount or took its hide." The kodo grazed the land as he said this, trying to find home. Both the tauren could sense this. After a long silence, "I will try."

Tebon told me to gather the kodo into one place. The kodo were now left and right of the road, there were at least one hundred of the creatures. I went north on the road and retrieved my fire totem which lay on its side; the centaurs must have taken the totem as a log on fire. I began to walk south on the road, doing my best to push all of the kodo into one group instead of the line that they formed in the train. One by one, the kodo moved, obviously still under the impression that they were captured beasts.

"Wait, bring yourself here to where I am." Tebon beckoned. I ran over to his spot and asked for what he wanted. "The kodo still think we are their captors. I won't be able to tame them under their condition. We need to establish a connection before that can happen. They have stubborn minds." I knew that from watching trade carts being pulled by kodo; when thirsty, no moving. I chuckled at my memories; then it hit me.

"I have your solution, Tebon." I walked a few steps forward and placed my water totem down on the road. Then, with my unused element of the day, I began forming a stone wall, round, about the totem.

"Ah, I did in fact forget what you have remembered." Tebon watched as I finished my wall and set the totem to life with a fountain of water. The water filled the basin quickly and the kodo quickly gathered around. Tebon and I stood back and watched a scramble to the water. Tebon began taming,

"I may not be able to tame them into companionship, but I can tell thier mind where home is and to return to it." Tebon sat and focused on the kodo, one at a time. As the kodo drank their fill of water, they turned and went their own way. I trusted Tebon that he really sent them home.

After hours of constant streaming of magic to the totem and the kodos, we were done with our task and the last kodo left. Tebon fell over in exhaustion as I returned the basin back to its original ground. We went back to Taurajo slowly hauling with the carriage and wagon.

The walk was long but worth it. The same group of tauren ran to help us when they noticed us returning with the two large carts. This made the rest of the trip easy, along with the coming of the afternoon breeze. We arrived back at the camp where the wagon was stripped of the stolen items back to the rightful owners. All of the tauren applauded our success.

The carriage was placed behind the trader's corner besides the larger tent of the camp. A guard was posted to keep it untouched. Though the rest of the tauren wanted to hear what happened, we declined and took a deep rest. The next morning we woke to a tauren's voice; an unfamiliar voice. Tebon and I looked at each other and listened.

"Where are the supposed tauren who defeated the centaur convoy?" the voice asked.

"I know that voice," Tebon whispered, "it's a captain from Chief Bloodhoof. His name is Ralen." We continued to listen.

"Why must you know?" inquired the camp leader.

"Thunder Bluff knows of what happened, your messenger, sent on foot, told us of the captured kodo and of the centaur. I was assigned to see what happened and was preparing my regiment; then our wyvern scout returned and told us the centaurs were defeated and the kodos were returning to home. He also saw two tauren standing near a pool of water where the kodo were drinking.

"Someone must have made this happen and I am here to bring them to the Chief, this is all I can say." There was a silence then an inaudible whisper. The sounds of hoof steps came close and the shadow of a Taurajo tauren fell upon our tent.

Opening the veil he said, "Good morning Tebon and newcomer," I guess I didn't give my name to them, "someone wants to see you." He led us out to the camp fire. I saw an aged tauren, standing taller among the rest. He had an aura of gruff history and of a will we Vain tauren never expressed. He was wearing a heavy chest plate with a spear strapped to the back of it. Bracers covered his wrists and metal casing fit over his hooves. Behind him seemed to be his regiment, fully outfitted for a battle. He approached us,

"Are you the two who were standing at the water?" he demanded. Tebon and I looked at each other then back at Ralen.

"We are the tauren. Have we committed a crime against the Horde?" Tebon bravely spoke.

"Chief Bloodhoof wants to see you." Ralen responded with deftness. "We will take you to see him, if you just come with us."

"We have to go." I said to Tebon, "it's no use saying no to him." Tebon agreed and followed Ralen to a kodo mount waiting for us. We mounted the kodo and said our good-byes to the tauren of Taurajo.

I looked back at Taurajo and scanned it. I saw the tauren of the village go back to their normal jobs. I could also see the kodo roaming free again in the Barrens. I looked down at the village one more time and I saw Pherog's carriage.

"Wait, master tauren," I said, not wanting to say his real name, "the carriage." I pointed to the side of the tent where it was placed the day before. "That carriage is full of goods directly from Pherog the centaur. I think it would be goo—" I was interrupted by Ralen,

"Dinex, strap that cart on your kodo." A tauren from Ralen's regiment walked to the carriage and strapped it to his kodo. He followed behind us.


End file.
